


The Secret fear

by Theincaprincess



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theincaprincess/pseuds/Theincaprincess





	The Secret fear

Standing by the King you heard his deep inhale and exhale, turning your head slightly your eyes landed on his chest moving faster than normal, raising your eyes to his face you saw the light beads of sweat forming on his forehead, before you turned to look forward back at the won battlefield as your King turned to the sensation of someone looking at him. 

Every time you were with the King or near him you saw the difference in his body language, the way he stood, the way his breathing was faster or slower, every battle throughout your history, something wasn't right with your king and you needed answers. 

....

Walking through the halls Thranduil was in a foul mood after the latest meeting, mumbling to himself he walked right past you, as you dodge out of the way of your king, opening your mouth to say something you snapped it shut as you watched him stop in his tracks, before taking a deep breath and almost running over the wooden bridge to get to the other side, exhaling as he did and slowly looking around to see if anyone was there, hiding yourself behind a pillar you watched as he smoothed over his clothing and continued towards his chamber. 

Blinking a few times, a thought crossed your mind and "it couldn't be true could it?" You thought to yourself stepping around the pillar you made your way to the kitchens and wine cellar, you were going to confront the king and hope you would not be banished for your effort. 

....

Sitting in his chair at the desk Thranduil was going over some notes from that days meeting, sighing to himself, he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the crackling fire and felt the heat circling the room feeling relaxed he was drifting off to sleep when the banging at the door made him jumped, standing from his chair he walked to the door and threw it open, about to shout at the person who disturbed him until he saw it was you. 

"General (Y/n), I did not know we had a meeting?" Thranduil said a bit shocked to find you at his door. 

"We don't, I come with food and drink, and to have a word with you, my lord" You said holding up the wine and food. 

Nodding his head Thranduil stepped back and let you passed, walking into the king's chambers you heard him close the door as you placed the food and wine down on the table and turned to face Thranduil.

"(Y/n), why are you here?" Thranduil asked as he walked closer to you, eyeing you suspiciously.

"I told you, to talk" You said as turned back opening the wine and pouring two glasses, turning around you handed one to Thranduil and watched as he lifted an eyebrow "my lord" you added before taking a sip of your own glass and walking to the sofa taking a seat.

"About?" Thranduil asked as he took a sip of his wine and walked to stand in front of you. 

"You, my lord" You said as Thranduil sat down looking shocked. 

"What about me?" Thranduil asked placing the glass on the table. 

"I know your secret, my lord" you said taking another drink and watching your words sink into the king's ears. 

".... How ...." Thranduil whispered like you were in a room full of people. 

"I have been by your side for over 900 years, I am your General, and one of your best friends, my lord, I notice things" you said as you leaned forward to look him in the eyes. 

"Does anyone else know?" Thranduil asked as he rose his eyes to look into yours. 

Shaking your head you whispered "No" forcing your lips into a small smile as you watched Thranduil breath a sigh of refill and relaxed into the sofa fully 

....

Sitting in complete silence Thranduil turned to you, wetting his lips a couple of times before finally speaking "Please don't tell anyone" he asked as he placed his hand on your knee. 

Turning to him you placed your hand over his "My lord, I promise you as my king, I won't say a word."  
Placing his other hand over your's Thranduil wet his lips again "I'm not asking as your king."

Smiling you added your other hand "Thranduil, my best friend, I promise I won't tell anyone that you're scared of heights, I know you have your reputation to uphold" you added while gigging, making Thranduil roll his eyes before reaching for the food and throwing some at you making you laugh loudly before you retaliated with your own fist full of food.  
Leaving the Thranduil's chambers you had plans on making the king face his fear in a way he could get past them without anyone else noticing, turning around you waved goodbye to Thranduil and disappeared around the corner. 

Waving at you Thranduil watched as you turned the corner and he softly smiled, you had guessed one of his fears, but his main fear had and always been the thought of losing you.


End file.
